Life with the Straw Hat Pirates
by Moonlight penguin
Summary: Two modern girls get pulled into the anime of One Piece. Carol and Elizabeth have to fight for their way home and they also fall in love on the way with Zoro and Sanji. No Yoai!
1. What a way to wake up in the morning

This is my first fanfiction please enjoy and give reviews and followers. Thank you and please don't hate.

I do not own One Piece. These two main characters are on my friend and I. Enjoy!

**No POV**

Late one night two best friends, Elizabeth and Carol were watching One Piece. **Which** **for them,** **it is the best anime on earth.** They talked about their favorite characters and how awesome it would be to live in their world. It was about midnight as they finally drifted to sleep. The lights started to flicker on and off, and the computer turned into a bright light and we're pulled in.

As they were falling they were still in a deep sleep and did not feel anything around them. It didn't seem like anything could wake these girls up. They did even notice as they landed in a medium size tree. The hours passed by and morning started to appear, Carol stirred in the morning sun, slowly waking up and muttering, "Stupide sun, why did you have to be so bright." Opening her eyes she saw a view she did not expect. The view of the ocean and the deck of a ship she knew well.

**Carol's POV**

"What in the world is going on!?" I shouted at the top of my lungs, which is weird for me. I looked around frantically for something that made since and saw Elizabeth still sleeping. With a blink of an eye she was gone. I heard twigs breaking and a thud on the ground. "Ow!" she said at the bottom.

At the next thing I know foot steps running down the stairs, and I heard a woman that I know said, "What is going on out here?" and there she stood starring at poor Elizabeth. Nami, the navigator of the Straw Hat pirates. The greediest woman I have ever meet.

**Elizabeth's POV**

"Am I in a good dream or a nightmare?" I asked to myself.

Next thing you know the whole crew came out. Zoro jumped down from his station. he scared the daylights out of me. Then Sanji, Luffy, Usopp, and Robin can out from their rooms.

"Are you alright Nami-Sawn?" as Sanji says as he approaches the tree, passing Franky, who is coming from his downstairs workshop.

Sanji's POV

I looked around to see what Nami was looking at. As I looked I saw a pretty young girl with short brown hair and brown eyes on the ground. I ran to her assistance at once and she was startled when I got next to her holdng my hand for her to grab. "My dear lady, may I be of help to you today?" I asked her, as her hand touches mine, a strange tingle went through me.

"Sanji! FOOD!" then the moment was dead.

"Hold your horses Luffy! I am sorry my sweet love what is your name?"

"Elizabeth," she said looking at the ground, with hints of light pink blush on her checks.

"SANJI FOOD!" Luffy shouted at Sanji.

"Can I help cook? I love to cook back at my home?" Elizabeth asked me still looking at the ground, as she slowly got up. I looked at her with hearts at my eyes and a huge smile on my face. "Of course you can Elizabeth-Swan!"

Suddenly Brook came out and went in front of me, took her hand from me, and ask his usually perverted question.

"Can you show me your panties?" and before I could kick him, another girl came out and landed on top of him.

"Sorry about that, I slipped." the girl said smiling sheepishly. In the back ground I heard Franky and Usopp saying, "Is it raining young ladies?"

"No you stupides, she fell out of the tree." Nami said punching the back of their heads.

**Elizabeth's POV**

"YOU IDIOT! Why did you fall out now? You could have fallen earlier to help me. What were you doing up there? SLEEPING!" I shouted at Carol.

"Sorry, I thought falling out now would be better then him seeing your panties and I woke up before you did, I mean I watched you fall out of the tree." Carol replied, smiling.

I glared at her and I really wanted to hit her but I didn't and said, "You got lucky but next time I will get you for this."

"Hey who are the two girls?" Zoro said as if he didn't care one bit.

"My name is Elizabeth and this is my best friend Carol."

"Is there any skills you two have? Mine is …"

"Sword fighting." I answered quickly. "All the devil fruit users is Luffy and he ate the Gum-Gum fruit, Chopper, he ate the Human-Human Fruit, Robin ate the Flower-Flower Fruit, and Brook ate the Revive-Revive Fruit."

"You talk a lot. Can you be more quite?"

"You mosshead idiot do not say that to my dear Elizabeth. Now apologize," Sanji yells at Zoro.

"Make me curly brow!" Zoro said with one hand on Wadō Ichimonji, his white sword.

"Hey! Can someone please help Carol get off Brook?"

Sanji came to my side while Zoro helps Carol up off of Brook.

**Zoro's POV**

I give the quiet girl up off of Brook. She looks at me with medium blush on her checks. She is cute but I will not admitted out loud to the crew. I was sad when she let go of my hand and went over to her friend who was next to curly brow. The girl that Sanji called Elizabeth was wearing a black tank top, a black skirt that was long in the back and white shoes. Then there was Carol(the cute and quiet one) who wore a tee shirt with a skull on it, with blue mid thighs, with white shoes too. She also had long brown curly hair and pretty brown eyes.

"So what are you two girls doing on this ship?" I heard Robin ask.

Then I saw Elizabeth push Carol forward. She also gave her a glare. "Wwwee don't know."

"Fine I will talk! We just woke up in that tree, so we have no idea what we are doing here."

"FFFFOOOOOOOOODDDD!" Luffy came out of nowhere yelling. Everyone fell to the ground but Sanji came over and beat the daylights out of him.

"YOU MEAT LOVEING IDIOT WE HAVE TO HELP THESE DAMSLES IN DESTERSE GET HOME!" Sanji says kicking Luffy in the head.

"You two can stay with us till we get to the next island." Nami said.

"OKAY NOW FOOD!" Luffy says running to the kitchen. Then both Carol and Elizabeth's stomachs growled.

"Quick to the kitchen so Luffy does not destroy my kitchen." Sanji says grabbing Elizabeth's hand pulling her up to the kitchen.

After they both ran off everyone was staring at Carol. "Do you want to head off to the kitchen as well?" Chopper asked standing next to her.

"Sure. You are so cute and I've heard that you are a great docter too." she replied to him.

"Just because you say that doesn't make me happy you jerk. So shut up you idiot." He said so happy and he did his usual happy dance.

"You look happy."

As everyone went to the kitchen I saw Franky and Usopp go help Brook. "Hey skeleton are you okay. It is time for a **SUPER** breakfast." Franky said doing his usually pose.

"Yea let us go cause I do no about you but I am hungry." Usopp said.

"I think she broke my kidney, oh wait I don't have a kidney. Yohohoho skull joke." Brook says.

Then they finally came up for breakfast. Oh how that was an interesting breakfast.

What will happen to our dear friends during breakfast.


	2. Breakfast, The Storm, and Reflexes

**I do not own One Piece**

**Thank you, for following and visiting this story. Enjoy the second chapter.**

**Elizabeth's POV**

Sanji must have been in such a hurry to stop Luffy that he did even notice he was pulling so hard on my wrist that it felt like was going to fall off. When we finally got to the kitchen we found Luffy trying to break the lock on the refrigerator with his teeth.

"LUFFY! Stop trying to break the lock off the fridge.

"Sanji please let go of my hand. You are hurting me." I say with the small smile trying to hide the pain.

"Oh I'm sorry Elizabeth. Luffy stop or you will not eat anything for the rest of the day!" Sanji yells at Luffy.

"Sanji, can I have the key to the fridge so I can give Luffy something to snack on."

"Yes my dear," he said handing me the key with a heart in his visible eye.

I walked over to the fridge, unlock it, got out some breakfast ingredients and I gave Luffy a thing of ham. He ran off with it to the table and eats the ham in one gulp.

**Sanji"s POV**

Seeing Elizabeth move around is quite cute. She moves like an amateur but she has the basic skills of cooking. She got out a lot of different meats, spices, and vegetables but, mostly eggs and set them on the kitchen counter. "Sanji, can you give hand?" she asked.

"Sure, I would love to help," I said walking over to her.

She told me how she was going to make omelets that match everyone's personality while everyone started to come in. With Luffy already done with the ham, he started playing a game of rock, paper, succors with Chopper and Usopp. They laugh as Luffy loses every game. The elegant and beautiful Robin-sawn sat at the table, while watching them, and giggles. Nami just rolls her eyes at them. That stupid mosshead sat at the table with Carol sit next to him to his right next to Robin. She looked a little nervous at the moment, she just kept looking down at her lap. I could tell she does not like strangers very much, but she is sweet girl. Franky and Brook walk over to the fridge, grad some colas and milk and join everyone at the table. Elizabeth and I carefully shape the omelets to match the whole crew.

**LUFFY'S POV **

"DAMMM IT! Why do I keep losing I always put rock out there because rock beats anything," I yelled out loud.

"Luffy, you twit, rock beats scissors, paper beats rock, and scissors beats paper," Nami yells while slapping the back of my head.

"USOOPP! I will kick your ass for lying to your captain!"

"I-I-I-I'm sorry," he says while I chase him around the kitchen.

"Food is ready," Sanji said. I stopped and ran to the table. As I plop down on my chair Sanji puts a very tall omelet in front of me.

"What is in it? Meat? I hope it is meat?"

"It has four things of steak, ham, roast beef, chicken, and also fish. Along with some peppers, onions, beans, salt and some other spices," Sanji replied, "It was Elizabeth's idea to make breakfast. She made a sword for Zoro, a gold coin for Nami , a slingshot for Usopp, a cooking knife for me, a book for Chopper and Robin, a hammer for Franky, and an instrument for Brook though, yours was to big so couldn't shape it." he finished off with.

"THIS IS AWESOME! Thank you Elizabeth and Sanji!" I said while stuffing my mouth with the omelet.

**Robin's POV**

"Here Carol. This is your breakfast," Elizabeth said giving her a burrito filled with eggs and bacon.

Well this is interesting turn of events. We find two young girls falling out of our tree on deck, not knowing who they are or where they came from. Even though it seems that they know a lot about us. Letting them on the ship will be interesting. It seems our captain, cook, and swordsman seems to like thoughs two a lot. Nami is a little suspicious about them. Also Chopper, Franky, and Brook like them. Usopp and I are curious though.

"HA, so where did you come from anyway? You have not told us," Usopp asked.

"Good question," Nami replied eyeing the two girls suspiciously, "even I'm curious to know. We know your names but we don't know why you are here or what you even want."

"We don't know how we got here," Elizabeth said.

"We were sleeping in our rooms and POOF. We were in your tree the next," Carol added.

"That doesn't explain much but even I want to know," I asked.

"Sorry but that is all we know," Carol said.

After Chopper was done with his omelet he goes over to Elizabeth and asks, "Can you play with me, Luffy and Usopp?"

"Sure, that sounds like fun," she said with a smile on her face.

They went outside and played what looked to be tag on the deck. Everyone went outside too, to watch. The weather was nice and sunny with a good wind blowing at the sails. We were traveling for a while and then the weather was starting to change. A storm was coming from the north, the direction we were heading at the moment.

**NO POV**

"Everyone get into your positions!" Nami yelled.

Everyone was going to their posts as a very big wave came from the left side and pushed Carol off the ship. Elizabeth ran and caught her just before her hand slipped off the rail. "Hold on Carol!" Elizabeth yelled to her.

"SANJI help me!" Elizabeth called over the storm.

Sanji ran toward Elizabeth and grabbed Carol's hand. "On three we left her up onto the ship. 1….2….3!"

They threw her up and she flew up. She landed with a thump on top of an unprepared Zoro. "Dam it! What hit…..Oh its Carol." Zoro said with anger at first but then with relief.

"Mosshead! Get her out of this weather you idiot. She is a lady!" Sanji yelled at him.

"Fine I will blondie," Zoro said angrily, "Let's get you out of this weather. Chopper give me a hand with Carol."

"Okay," Chopper rans toward Zoro's look out post. When in the lookout Chooper cleans Carols wounds. She was uncurious at the moment

"Chopper is she going to be all right?" Zoro said.

"Yes, are you worried about her by any chance Zoro?" Chopper asked

**ZORO'S POV**

"I guess," I answered him.

"She will be okay. Sadly her right arm will have a cross scar on from now on." Chopper sadly reported.

"Get some sleep Chopper I will watch over Carol," I told him.

Chopper went into a corner and fell asleep. I sat next to Carol and I was thinking about what Chopper said. _Maybe I am worried. I don't want the others to know or they thing I am going soft at the heart_

As I sit there I could hear Carol's soft breathing. I carefully look at her sleeping face. In my eyes she looked like an angel with her wet long brown curly hair, her light pink lips, and her lightly tanned skin. It looked so soft I touched her right cheek and it was warm. I lightly rub her cheek for some time. _She's so beautiful. Cannot believe I'm saying this but, I think I am in love with this girl. Wait what am I thinking just met this girl. _Pulling my hand away from her cheek I get closer to her face. She looked very peace full. _Ok I admitted, I really am in love with this girl._ I will never tell anyone except for her. The storm outside had already passed and sun light shined through the window hitting Carol's face. She was starting to wake up and she blinked twice. I guess seeing my face so close to hers; she panicked and hit me on the nose with the plam of her hand with all her might.

"OOOOWWWWWW!" I shouted in pain falling backwards holding my nose. She sat up with worry on her face and said,

"I am so sorry Zoro. I have a reflex that sometimes I can't control."

I sat up and she was on her knees next to me. She lifted my head up with her index finger to help me with my bloody nose and looked in my eyes to see if I was mad. "Well you hit me pretty hard to give me a bloody nose, But I'll be fine don't worry." Waking up from the noise Chopper must have looked around saw that I was bleeding through my nose and panicked.

"OH MY GODDNESS! Zoro what happened to you," Chopper said freaked out.

"I accidentally gave him a bloody nose," Carol told him.

"WAAAAAA!" Chopper said screaming and going to the window, "Carol is a very violent person you guys," he yelled out window getting everyone's attention "She hit Zoro in the nose and now he is bleeding." Feeling someone behind him Chopper turned his head to the left and he saw Carol looking at him and with that he jumped out of the window. He landed right on Luffy and ran around in circles very scared.

"We better go down and tell them the truth," Zoro tells Carol.

"Yeah."

Before we went down I bent down and I gave Carol a kiss on the cheek and whispered "You don't have to worry I can't get mad at you, you're too cute." causing her to blush to the color of a strawberry. "You look even cuter with blush on your cheeks," I added as I rubbed her cheek. Then I stopped and led the way down to the deck.

**Carol's POV**

"Oh My Gosh, Zoro just kissed me on the cheek and said I was cute. That is something I never expected from him. I mean he does not show that kind of emotion." I thought to myself staring at his back as Zoro led me down to the deck. When we arrived, Chopper was still running around in circles with everyone trying to calm him down. When heard us coming, they turned and looked at Zoro and I. When they saw Zoro's nose, everyone busted out laughing. I started to giggle a little but I stopped because he did not look happy.

"Oops. I forgot to tell you guys this important thing about Carol," Elizabeth said covering her eyes with her right hand.

"What was it then?" Luffy asked picking his nose.

"Carol has a reflex for when people wake her up from her sleep. She will hit you or kick you or even maybe punch you. So be careful," Elizabeth added with a serious look on her.

"Really you have a reflex. You don't look like you are that type of person with a reflex," Luffy said slapping me on the arm.

I turned around, grabbed his arm, and hit him in the stomach, making him fall to the floor holding his stomach and smile. Everyone was so surprised on what I did to poor Luffy. I think I scared Usopp and Chopper with this. I think it is Nami that is laughing her head off right now alond with Zoro and Sanji. I was so embarrassed that I ran back to the look out. From the lookout I watch everyone down below through the window.

"Also she has a reflex for when you hit her or even ruff play with her too," Elizabeth said with her head down to the ground.

"I will go get her then and try to talk to her," Zoro said looking at me.

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO CAROL AND ZORO IN THE LOOK OUT POST? STAY TOON FOR CHAPTER 3 TO SEE!**


	3. Beware of making Carol angery

**This is our third chapter! WE DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE! We hope you enjoy it and please review or follow this story. **

**Zoro's POV**

Damn it! Why can Luffy for once stop and think for once. He shouldn't have done that to Carol. He got what he deserved for hitting her. I was about to knock him on his a** for that. I hope Carol is okay. I thought as I went up the ladder. When I reached the top I saw no one there. "That is very strange, Carol?! Where are you?" I said in the emptiness of the room.

"Behind you silly," Carol said.

I turned around slightly and saw her right in front of my face. Surprised, I lost my grip and almost fell to the bottom. Luckily Carol grabbed me before I fell and helps me up. Finally we get me back on the ladder and I climb onto the floor of the lookout, Carol looked at me with worry in her eyes, "Are you okay? I'm sorry for scaring you."

"Its fine, but you know I'm surprised. I usually am able to sense people around me. You're pretty good at sneaking around," I complement her with a small smirk on my face. Hearing my complement, she blushes and hides her eyes under her hair and plays with her thumbs.

"Thanks, I get that a lot. My friends hate it though, so ummm, yah, oww," she says at first muttering but then winced in pain, holding her right arm. I quickly move closer to her, moving her hand out of the way and saw her bandages soaked in blood. I guess when she helped me up her wounds reopened.

"Carol wait right here. I'll grab Chopper's first aid that he left up here and I will get you new bandages," I say getting up and I walk over to where we laid Carol during the storm and grabbed the kit. I heard a thump on the floor and as soon as I turned around I saw Carol on the ground. I quickly ran to her on the floor and I sat her up on couch. I rapped up her arm. As I was switching the bandages she tossed and turned from the pain.

As she started to wake up, I sat close to her so she didn't over do it again or I would have to get Chopper to stitch her arm up. Her eyes opened and I must have been to close again because, she tried to hit me, but I grabbed her hand before she could. I held her hand in mine longer than should have but as I held her hand. I saw a twinkle in her eyes that it looked as if stars were trapped inside them. "How do you feel?" I asked her.

"Okay I guess. I must of passed out from the blood lose in my arm. Thanks for changing the bandages on my arm," she said slowly sitting up.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yea, I guess," she said with a smile.

"Where are you from? You haven't told us yet," I asked.

"Ummm well. It is a city in a far off place. Nowhere near the ocean," she said looking at the window, "It is home, but the sea is comforting and everyone is funny." At the end of her sentence we heard a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" we heard a voice.

"Sure," Carol said releasing my hand from hers.

Out popped Beth(Elizabeth's nickname) with a tray of smoothies in one hand. "Who wants a smoothie?!" she asked.

**Beth's POV**

"I do," Carol said.

"Your wound opened up didn't," I said looking at the floor were the old bandages covered in blood.

"Well it kind of did," Carol said around tightly.

"Keep it up and Chopper will have to stitch it up," I said upset, "This is like you. You always ignore the pain like it isn't there. Just like Zoro."

"SO?!" she asked angrily looking at me.

"You do act like Zoro, a lot. You guys are like each other," I said that sounded like I was pissing off Carol.

"Shut the hell up!," Carol said chasing me.

_I don't think she heard when I said "are" in that sentence. She should listen more carefully before using violence._

I ran to the ladder as soon as I put the tray down, "Bye now," I said smiling.

I slid down the ladder and I ran behind the mass. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" Carol said ticked off as she got down on deck.

She walked off looking as if she was going to kill me and I climbed right back up the ladder to the lookout. "Hay Zoro," I said, "Can I hide and talk to you real quick?"

"Sure," he said.

I hid up in the ceiling corner and I asked Zoro, "You like my friend don't you?" I said smirking.

"What?!" he said sterling.

"You heard me mister. Do you?" I said with a serious expression.

"I do not know what you are talking about. If you ask again I will go get Carol," he said blackmailing me.

"Fine I will stop, but I can tell you like her. If you hurt her or even crush her heart, I will kill you." I said.

"Are you challenging me?" he said grabbing his sword, unsheilding it with his thumb a little.

No, I am just warning you,' I said seriously.

**Carol's POV**

"FOUND YOU!" I said jumping from the ladder.

"CRAP," Beth said scared,

She jumped down; pushes Zoro into me and went down the ladder in a flash. "COME BACK HERE! Sorry Zoro," I said with a pissed off voice at Beth, but with a calm one with Zoro.

I went around him and I went down after Beth. I look around on deck, but I couldn't see Beth, so I went to the kitchen. Sanji was washing dishes as I entered.

"Hay Sanji, sorry to bother you, but have you seen Beth anywhere?"

"No, why?" he asked.

"I want to kill her slowly but painful," I said with wicked look.

_**CRASH! **_I ran outside to with Sanji right behind me. "What in the world happened?!"__ _Found You Beth _I thought to myself.

"I'm so sorry Franky,"Beth said.

"She broke my SUPER Bazooka cannon!" he yelled at Sanji, "Sis ruined my invention but it is okay. I can fix it with Usopp's help." Franky said helping Beth up off the ground.

Beth looked around franticly seeing if I was coming. She saw me and froze in place. I slowly went up the stairs toward her and as she still stood there a statue she tried to find a way to escape. Seeing a barrel on her left; she grabs it and throws it right at me.

**No POV**

**C**arol blocks the force of the barrel pushing it aside. Carol chased Beth around the helm and back down to the deck. Luffy laughed on top of sunny, the ships master head, as everyone else watched in shock to see Carol anger toward Beth. Without hearing the commotion, Brook sits peacefully on the bench drinking tea. After finishing his tea, he got up and walked across the deck to the kitchen. Unaware to him that Beth and Carol were running full toward him.

"BROOK GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Beth yells.

"Yohoho?!" Brook says right before he gets run over by them.

Carol jumps up and landed on Beth." Got Ya!" she said holding Beth by the neck.

**Nami's POV**

As she tried to remove Carol's hands from her neck; Beth seemed to notice something in the distance.

"I-i-island," she said.

"What?" Carol said.

"Is-is-island," Beth said again.

When I fully realized what she said, I looked out in front of us; and I looked down at the log pose, we were at the next island.

"SHE SAID ISLAND, CAROL!" I yelled at her.

"Huh?" she looks up, "OOHH," then she releases Beth.

Beth lays there on the ground trying to regain her pain and rubbing her neck giving thanks to me lightly coughing. Everyone looked at the island as the sun was setting. What new adventures well we see on the island? What will LUffy do? Interrupting my train of thought, Usopp asked:

"Beth, why was Carol trying to kill you?"

After catching her breath Beth tilts her head slightly holding her chin with her right hand and saying, "I can't remember. Why were you chasing me Carol?"

Doing the same as Beth, Carol says, "I can't remember either," Carol answered.

**ANIME FALL!**

Oh my god they're as bad as Luffy. Luffy then yells, "ONWARD to the next island!"

**Like Nami said," What new adventures will we see on this island? Read the next chapter to find out!**


	4. A OldNew Friend falls From the Sky

**Thank you for your patients for the next chapter but here it is! Enjoy and as review to us on how you enjoyed it. **

**Robin's POV**

(Chuckling) Carol and Beth have very interesting characteristics. When Carol and Beth get up from the ground I saw their clothes were ruined, beat up and also very dirty.

"Nami, may I say something?"

"Sure. What is up Robin?" she said as she looked at the island.

"Do you think we should lend Beth and Carol a pair of our clothes for a short time until we can get them so of their own?"

"Now that you mention it," she said looking at their clothes, "They could need a new pair. Carol. Beth. Can you come up here please," she said down below the deck.

They ran up the stairs and stopped up at Nami.

"What do need you, Nami?" Beth asked with a small smile on her face.

"It came to Robin's and mine attentions that you are in the need for some new clothes, for now in tell we get to the next island we'll led you our clothes. So Carol why don't you go with Robin and Beth will you please follow me to me."

As I led the way Carol had a look of nervous on her face and seemed to have something on her mind. I thought about asking what she wanted to say but I figured she will tell me in her own time.

When we entered the room I went into the closet and pulled out a purple shirt and blue shorts (for the warm weather island). As I looked for shoes to wear Carol sat down on my bed.

"Robin, can I ask you for some advice?" she asked.

"Sure," I said handing her the shoes.

"How do you know when you like someone?"

"Well; I think it when you show them respect and want to help them and be with them," I smiled as walked over to the door way, "Oh by the way, I think you should wait awhile before you tell Zoro how you feel."

"Wait, how did you know I like Zoro?" she said blushing and wide eyes.

"It is easy to notice. Now you should get dress and I will wait outside." I said closing the door behind me. I stand there outside the door smiling. This is going to be interesting.

**Beth's POV**

Well, this is awkward! It's so quite. I think as Nami leads me to her room I really don't' think she really trusts Carol and me yet. She walks ahead of me in a quick pace not looking to see if I am falling behind. We entered her room and I saw a picture of her adopted family. I remembered her past but I won't bring it up.

Nami then threw the clothes at my face and then was heading for the door. Before she left I had to ask her, "Why are you mad at me and Carol? Is it because you don't know how we are got on to your ship?"

"Yes that, now tell me the truth!" she yelled.

I sighed and I gave told her all I knew on how we got there.

"It started last night when me, Carol and our other friend Crystal were sleeping over at Carol's house. When we fall asleep we were still at home and then the next thing we all know is that Carol and I were here on the Thousand Sunny and I don't know where Crystal is. We don't know how we got here or why. But my only hope is that we can get home."

"Well then; thank you for the explanation."

Nami left the room and I put on a white t-shirt and an orange skirt she threw at me. I come out of Nami's room to find Nami and Robin waiting for us. Carol walks out from the next room across the hall dressed in to the hall in clothes Robin gave her. Then we all head to the main deck.

**NO POV**

Beth and Carol come on the deck with Nami and Robin close behind and hear Chopper screaming.

"What in the WORLD is going on?" Nami yells.

"He fell off the boat again" Usopp says as he looks over the railing watching Zoro pulling a passed out Luffy back on the ship.

_Such a stupid moron,_ Zoro said to himself while climbing aboard.

Zoro tosses Luffy aboard the deck along with a box in Luffy's hands.

Chopper says, "Hey Luffy found a box. It might have treasure in it."

Hearing treasure Nami rans toward the box running over Brook, Sanji, and pushs Chopper out of the way.

Chopper almost flew over the ship but Beth quickly ran and grabbed one of his hands. She got him up and Chopper was panting from fear.

_Nami is so scary when it comes to money and/or treasure_, Beth thought as she sat by Chopper.

Nami grabs the box and tries to open it up but it was locked.

"Damn it! Its locked!" she yelled with a furious expression on her face.

**Carol's POV**

Nami get board of the chest and pushes it to the side with a gloom look on her face.

She asked Beth, "When we were talking earlier you said you had another friend named Crystal. Where do you think she is at?"

"I don't know," said Beth with a sad look.

Hearing a soft scream I look up and sees something falling from the sky toward the Thousand Sunny and I started to pock Beth to get her to look up too.

Beth glances at Luffy to see if he's okay.

"Stop that Carol," Beth said, "What do you want?!" she asked.

I just point to the sky to give her a hint.

She looks up and says to Nami, "I think that is her right now but; I'm not positive."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" exclaimed the person falling.

Carol and Beth follow the falling person with their eyes. The person that is falling finally landed on the ship but she lands on Luffy's chest and stomach. A fountain line of water comes out of Luffy's mouth.

"YA it is Crystal," said Beth.

"Oh hey guys. Where have you been?" said Crystal.

**Who is Crystal and what will happen? Find out in the next chapter!**


End file.
